Mission Impossible
by Renaerys
Summary: Boomer decides that enough is enough. He must know the truth, consequences be damned. Lighthearted humor fic, mostly Boomer-centric.


Mission Impossible  
>Rating: T for Butch's mouth<br>Disclaimer: I don't own PPGs…or Boomer. Sadness.

**Author's note: **Just a silly idea that I've had for months and finally got around to editing. A big THANK YOU to **orangetofu** for playing the part of Fantastic Beta Reader. I could not have gotten this thing off the ground without you!

For the sake of everyone's understanding, let's say the PPGs/RRBs are around 14 years old here. Old enough to know the difference between boys and girls, but young enough to be…you know.

* * *

><p>There were very few things that made Boomer think. <em>Really<em> think. It wasn't that he didn't care about anything—he had many hobbies, from video games to beat boxing to pulling Bubbles' hair just to make her face scrunch up in that cute, miffed way. He certainly had many pastimes to keep him busy. He made a point of going with the flow, taking life one day at a time, and generally not worrying about the little things.

But this one time, he just couldn't let it go. It made no sense. It was inconceivable, unfathomable, _unforgivable_ even that he couldn't just get over it. How many times had he let his theories dance wildly in the vast expanses of his imagination? Too many times, and it was getting _really frustrating. _ Just what, pray tell, could be the big idea? What was so sacred, so incomprehensibly important that he just wasn't grasping it?

Admittedly, he'd voiced his concerns to Butch about it as a last resort. The green Ruff usually didn't bother himself with such mundane matters if he deemed them a waste of his Valuable Butch Time. But this time, Butch had been hooked. He didn't have an answer, and that made him suspicious, because it should have been _so obvious_. The brothers exchanged hushed theories, but the more they speculated the further they seemed to drift from the heart of the mystery.

But no more. Today was the day. Today, they would finally answer that age-old question, consequences be damned.

Today, they would find out what Brick was hiding under that stupid red baseball cap.

Unfortunately, this was easier said than done. Asking Brick was downright out of the question, of course, because the Rowdyruff Boys never _asked_ for anything. Well, Boomer didn't think it was such a big deal, but Butch had put his foot down.

"Are you retarded? Asking him is like admitting defeat! Shit no."

Boomer didn't argue, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Brick wouldn't tell them, anyway. Once their fearless leader caught onto their desire to solve the Mystery of the Signature Red Baseball Cap, he would sadistically drop hints that would only serve to further pique their curiosity without ever satisfying it, just to watch them squirm. He was a spiteful ass like that sometimes. No, asking was _definitely_ out of the question. They would just have to figure it out themselves. Meaning they had two options.

The first option involved Brick's voluntary removal of his hat, something neither Boomer nor Butch had ever seen him do. Naturally, Butch didn't like this idea, but Boomer convinced him that they should at least try it before proceeding to option two, which involved removing the hat themselves against Brick's will.

The plan was to go swimming at the Townsville public pool. Surely, no one in his right mind would wear a baseball cap in a freaking pool. If anything, it was unhygienic, and Brick was nothing if not the epitome of Clean, Crisp, and Cool. It was no secret that Brick enjoyed the water, so he agreed to the pool outing with little resistance, much to Boomer and Butch's delight. But Brick was too smart for his own good, so they knew they would have to play this carefully.

Much to the boys' consternation, Brick emerged from the locker room with his red swim trunks and…that Signature Red Baseball Cap.

"Dude, you're wearing your hat? It'll get soaked," Boomer said, trying not to sound upset.

Brick regarded his younger brother, and fleetingly Boomer worried that his analytical mind would see right through the plan.

"I don't plan on getting it wet," Brick said evenly.

Boomer shrugged, feigning nonchalance. Butch, of course, was already in the pool doing laps. Boomer worried, belatedly, that the forty-eight laps Butch had already swum in the last five minutes were drawing unwanted attention. Whatever, there were more pressing matters to deal with. Like Brick's hat.

The plan was simple. If Brick refused to remove his hat before going in the pool, then Boomer would jump in right next to him. The splash would surely soak Brick's head and, in a panic, he would undoubtedly remove his cap to spare it a misty, chlorinated death. Yes, this would totally work. And Brick was making it so easy already! He'd just stepped into the pool near a group of wading children. One glare from Brick sent the poor tots splashing frantically in an effort to put as much distance between themselves and the scary redhead. Butch noticed Brick's arrival in the pool and came to a stop in the middle of the lap lane, his eyes locking on Boomer's and nodding. In an uncharacteristic display of scheming anticipation, Boomer smirked deviously before taking off at a super-powered run, heading right for the edge of the pool nearest Brick.

"Cannonball!" Boomer shouted unceremoniously before launching into the air and plummeting straight for Brick.

It happened in slow motion. Boomer careened toward Brick, a boisterous ball of blue, while Butch practically drooled in anticipation. But something was wrong. In the split second before Boomer's body made contact with the water, Brick's eyes met his and narrowed in what could only be the telltale Suspicious Brick Eyes manner. Boomer barely registered the sinking sense of defeat as he struck the water. He plunged to the depths of the pool, reaching all the way to the bottom of the eight-foot drop, and kicked off with his feet to resurface. When he emerged, Brick was hovering out of the water and studying him, his eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted in a frown. There wasn't even a drop of water on his stupid red cap.

Boomer opened his mouth to make up some apology in an effort to diffuse suspicion, but a shrill squawking sound cut him off.

"Boomer!"

The blue Ruff winced, recognizing that voice instantly. This was not good. He turned just as Butch paddled his way over to his brothers. Angry pink eyes bubbling with what looked suspiciously like the telltale signs of a laser beam bore into him.

"What on _earth_ do you think you're doing?" Blossom hissed. "Do you know that running in a pool area is strictly prohibited? It's unsafe! You could have slipped and hurt yourself. Or worse, someone else!"

Blossom glared at him as she hovered just over the water, her harsh reproach making Boomer wince.

"Uh, I'm really sorry, Blossom! I just wanted to cannonball and—"

"You know that's not allowed. There are children here, for goodness sake. Any cannonball you make would feel like a tidal wave to _normal_ people," she said, lowering her voice so that the civilian pool-goers around them wouldn't hear.

"Oh give it a rest, Bloss," Butch sneered. "You're just mad 'cause Boomer almost cannonballed your _boyfriend_."

Blossom immediately turned a violent shade of scarlet and glared at Butch, who was smirking deviously at her embarrassment. Or was that fury? Boomer couldn't tell.

"Whatever," Brick said, hovering toward Blossom.

Blossom immediately refocused her attention on her counterpart.

"I don't know what you two are planning, but you're deluding yourselves if you think I'll fall for it," Brick said.

"What are you talking about? Us, planning something? Like that could ever happen," Butch tried in his most innocent voice.

Great. Just great.

"Yeah, bro, I just didn't see you there when I jumped!" Boomer piped up.

Brick gave his brothers a look that said _duh._

"I hope for your own safety that you don't think I'm actually dense enough not to realize when you've got something up your sleeves. I'm the leader for reason." He turned to Blossom then, who looked a little confused. "Blossom," he greeted softly, before turning back to his brothers. "I'm outta here."

Brick left after that, leaving Blossom and two very deflated Ruffs in his wake. She turned on the boys and glared.

"What _exactly_ is going on here?"

Boomer gave her a sheepish look.

"Well, you probably wouldn't appreciate it even if I told you."

"You better have a good explanation for why you decided to blatantly risk the safety of yourself and others with that little stunt you pulled earlier."

Boomer and Butch exchanged a look, knowing they would probably never get out of this without lot of unnecessary effort. It would definitely save them an earful of Blossom Bitching, as Butch liked to call it, if they just came clean. Boomer sighed dejectedly.

"We wanted to see what Brick's hiding under that hat he always wears," he mumbled, as if embarrassed.

Blossom blinked, the look of irritation completely gone from her features.

"That's your reason? Are you serious?"

Butch and Boomer nodded vigorously, and Blossom suddenly burst out laughing. Boomer and Butch had not been expecting this, and they stared at her like she'd grown another head.

"That's so silly!" Blossom squeaked between fits of giggles.

She was clutching her stomach now, trying to quell the pain from her uncontrollable laughter. Butch narrowed his eyes at her, unappreciative of being a laughing stock. He shot out of the water and stopped mere inches from her face.

"Don't laugh!" he growled.

Unfortunately, Blossom's laughing fit had progressed to the point that it would be impossible to calm down so abruptly. Boomer looked depressed and Butch was now shaking with building rage, ready to pummel the hysterical Puff. The sound of Blossom's laughter ended up attracting some attention, including that of her sisters.

"Uh, Blossom? What's so funny?" Bubbles asked, floating over.

Buttercup waded over to the group as well, looking at her pink sister like she was some kind of rabid hyena.

"Y-You're not going to believe this!" Blossom said, trying futilely to control her laughter. "They want to know what's under Brick's hat!"

Bubbles inclined her head at Boomer, who looked like he was withdrawing further into himself, pouting. Buttercup looked totally unfazed, but she reached up and grabbed Butch's ankle to make sure he didn't get violent. Just in case.

"Um, why is that funny?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom finally began to calm down. Tears streaked down her cheeks from her hysterics.

"Are you serious? What kind of a question is that?" she asked.

"Well, I've never seen His Royal Douchiness take off his hat," Buttercup said, now forcefully tugging on Butch's ankle as he clenched his fists.

"Neither have we," Boomer sulked.

Bubbles hovered over him and pulled on his shaggy blonde hair, earning her a glare from the blue Ruff. She giggled and he felt himself unable to stay mad.

"But it's so ridiculous!" Blossom defended.

Butch, who had been trying to wrest free of Buttercup's iron grip, was now halfway in the water and engaging Buttercup in what looked like an arm wrestle to try to break free.

"Well, have _you_ ever seen him without his hat on?" Butch asked accusatorily.

Silence descended among the group for a moment as Blossom digested Butch's words.

"What does that matter? It's obvious what's under the hat," she said.

Butch smirked at her.

"Oh, really? Then what's he hiding?"

"Hair, obviously. What else could there be?"

The looks of suspicion and curiosity aimed in her direction from the other four made her rhetorical question sound a little less confident to her ears, much to her dismay. She narrowed her eyes at them.

"What? Are you suggesting that I'm wrong?"

"How can you say that Brick just has a normal head of hair under that hat when you've never seen him take it off?" Boomer asked, trying in vain to swat Bubbles' hand away from grabbing at his hair.

"Because there's no other plausible explanation," Blossom countered.

Was that the barest hint of _doubt_ she heard in her own voice? Preposterous! Blossom was never wrong about these things.

"Oh, yeah? Seems pretty weird that he'd never take it off if he's got nothin' to hide," Butch taunted.

Another tense silence fell over the group.

"Now that I think about it, that asshole always has the hat on whenever I see him. Like it's glued to his head or something," Buttercup voiced.

"Do you think he's really hiding something?" Bubbles asked, her voice a little apprehensive. "Like, something…ugly?"

The look of horror on the blue Puff's face mirrored Boomer's as her words sank in.

"Oh please, there is no way Brick is hiding anything under that hat," Blossom reasoned.

"Then why doesn't he ever take it off?" Boomer asked.

"Well," Blossom faltered.

She _never_ faltered. What on earth was going on?

"Looks like leader girl is stumped!" Buttercup rejoiced.

Blossom glared at her green-eyed sister.

"I'm not stumped! I just," she hesitated. "I just don't have enough information, that's all."

No one looked convinced, and Blossom crossed her arms defensively.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not like anyone else is coming up with any explanations," she accused.

"He's definitely hiding something," Buttercup determined.

"Maybe he's hiding a super huge brain, like Mojo! I wouldn't put it past the bastard. That would explain how obnoxiously smart he is," Butch offered.

"Where would he fit a huge brain under that tiny hat, moron?" Buttercup countered. "Mojo wears that weird plastic turban thing and it's longer than his body! There's no way Brick's hiding something like that," she said, sticking her tongue out.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, I'm calling you a _moron_."

The green counterparts stared each other down.

"What if he wears the hat because he's embarrassed about what he looks like under there?" Bubbles mused.

Boomer's eyes widened.

"Maybe instead of hair, he's got worms growing out of his head!"

Bubbles paled at the implications, and Boomer looked morbidly excited by the prospect. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Even if that were biologically possible, I don't think it's reasonable. He obviously has red hair from what we can see. Plus, he's my counterpart, and _I_ certainly don't have worms growing out of my head."

Boomer and Bubbles peered at Blossom, seemingly unconvinced. Before she could say anything, Buttercup yanked on her ponytail, making her yelp in surprise.

"Buttercup!"

"I was just making sure your hair isn't actually worms," she said innocently.

"Oh my god," Blossom mumbled.

Really, her intelligence was more of a bane than a blessing sometimes. How on earth could she be expected to deal with her sisters when they let such ridiculous fancies rule their judgment? And having to put up with Boomer and Butch on top of it all was just the icing on proverbial cake. Bubbles gasped all of a sudden, drawing everyone's attention.

"Maybe he's actually bald under the hat!"

There was a pause as everyone imagined what Brick would look like with a bald top head under the hat. Then everyone but Blossom burst out laughing.

"Fucking nasty! I bet that's it. That's _gotta_ be it!" Butch cried.

Blossom looked around and noticed that the pool's other patrons were giving their cackling group a very wide berth. She tried to smile reassuringly at some of the people staring, but they quickly averted their gazes and proceeded to whisper in hushed tones about the 'weird bug-eyed teenagers' scaring the children. She sighed, exasperated.

"Alright, everyone calm down," she ordered.

It took the better part of a minute, but eventually everyone came up for air from their laughing fits. Bubbles looked like she hadn't been laughing quite as hard—if anything, she looked a little uncomfortable at the possibility that Brick might actually be…bald…

"Look, we can't jump to conclusions here. The proper way to solve this problem will be to collect evidence. Once we have the proof, then we'll know beyond the shadow of a doubt what Brick is hiding, if anything," Blossom reasoned.

Buttercup and Butch rolled their eyes at her attempt to take control of the situation.

"You don't order me around, Bloss," he challenged.

"Then I guess you won't mind my suggestion simply to ask Brick why he wears the hat," Blossom said, her tone saccharine.

"Like hell!"

"No? Well, then, I'm sure you won't object to me formulating an _intelligent _plan of attack," she continued. "We need incontrovertible proof."

"Uh, Blossom?" Boomer asked, raising his hand.

"Yes, Boomer?"

"How do you plan on getting this proof, exactly? It's pretty obvious that he didn't fall for my last plan."

"We have to remove his hat and confirm what's underneath it with our own eyes. That's the only way to be absolutely sure."

Boomer bit his lip in a sign of worry.

"Uh, Blossom?" he asked, raising his hand again.

She felt her eye twitch in irritation.

"Yes, Boomer?"

"This is Brick. There's no way we can get his hat."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"There are five of us and only one of him. I hardly see how the odds are in his favor."

"Yeah, but, you know. It's _Brick,_" he insisted.

"I have an idea. Why don't you just pull it off of him the next time you guys are getting all _hot and heavy_ and shit? He won't even know what's coming. Hell, he might even like it! I bet he's kinky like that," Butch said.

Buttercup had to stifle a giggle. Not because she found what Butch said amusing, but because she anticipated a rather interesting reaction from her usually collected pink-eyed sister.

Blossom did not disappoint.

Butch keeled over in the water in reaction to a swift punch to his stomach. His face hit the water and he gagged, sputtering pathetically. Buttercup slapped him on the back to 'help' him cough up the excess pool water, all the while laughing at his sad predicament. Blossom retracted her fist, never taking her eyes off Butch. The green Ruff watched her through waterlogged eyes, smirking in almost masochistic satisfaction. Bubbles looked horrified, and Boomer sighed, resigned to their siblings' behavior.

"Does anyone else have any suggestions?" It came out sounding suspiciously like 'Talk and you die.'

No one said anything.

"Good. Now, listen up. Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later…<em>

Brick lounged on the couch, flipping listlessly through a magazine. His brothers had finally come home from the pool and were currently showering, as far as he knew. He sighed, bored. It was too bad he'd left the pool early. But then again, his brothers' behavior had been slightly off all day. Butch kept glancing at him askance, like he was waiting for something. And then Boomer nearly landed on him cannonballing into the water. Brick narrowed his eyes, remembering his blue brother's pathetic excuse that he hadn't seen him. They were definitely up to something, of that much Brick was certain. But what? Well, it didn't really matter; they wouldn't succeed, anyway.

"Think fast!"

Brick almost missed the football that flew straight for his head, nearly impaling his forehead. But he caught it at the last second, only a centimeter away from colliding with his head. Slowly, his red eyes shifted to see Butch standing in the doorway with what could have been an innocent look on his features. Except on Butch, it just looked creepy.

"Dude, you're getting slow," Butch taunted.

"Hm."

"Hey," Boomer greeted, stepping into the room.

Brick glanced at his younger brothers, both of whom looked pleasantly oblivious. Something was definitely amiss.

"What are you two up to?"

Boomer and Butch looked at each other, exchanging mystified glances.

"Uh, what are you talking about, bro?" Boomer asked.

Brick narrowed his eyes at his brothers. They wouldn't reveal anything without a fight, that much was certain. He could always just wait until their little plan, whatever it was, backfired. Because it obviously would. He set down his magazine and stood purposefully.

"I'm going out."

Butch and Boomer exchanged a look, but said nothing. The red Ruff regarded them one last time before speeding off toward downtown Townsville. Whatever they were scheming, he wouldn't sit around and let them play it out so easily.

Landing in the park, Brick looked around and noticed families picnicking and children playing tag. He frowned. Everyone looked so _happy._ He was about turn around and walk the other way when a searing, red beam grazed his ear, singeing a few hairs. Immediately, he twisted around.

"Hi, Brick!"

Brick felt his eye twitch in irritation.

"Bubbles. Care to explain why you just tried to eye beam my head?" he managed through gritted teeth.

She blinked, inclining her head innocently.

"Um, there was a bee."

He wanted to roll his eyes at her lame excuse.

"I have super powers. Do you honestly think I'd be scared of some measly bug?"

"Um," she trailed off. After a moment, she beamed at him. "I guess you're right!"

"Whatever."

He turned to walk away, but felt his shin hit something hard, causing him to trip. Instinctively, he pushed his hands forward to break the fall.

"Oof!"

"What the—Boomer?" Brick said, trying to regain his balance.

The blue Ruff now sat on the sidewalk on his rear, wincing. He'd obviously broken his brother's fall.

"Hey, watch where you're falling!"

"What were you doing standing right behind me?" Brick asked, suspicious.

Boomer averted his gaze and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, what? I wasn't…standing behind you."

Brick pursed his lips together in consternation. This was getting a little ridiculous.

"You were the one who tripped me, weren't you?"

"Um," Boomer trailed off.

Brick held up a hand to silence his younger brother.

"You know what? I don't even care. Just stay out of my way."

He gave Boomer and Bubbles a wide berth as he walked away from them, intent on putting as much distance between them as possible. Something was definitely going on, and if he didn't know any better, he'd say Bubbles had been in on it. Which meant her sisters might be, too. He didn't like this at all. Not one bit. Who did they think they were, thinking they could outsmart him?

Peons, the lot of them.

"Dude, wait up!"

Brick groaned in an uncharacteristic display of puerility, and walked faster to try to avoid his blue brother.

"Hey, why are you walking faster? I'm trying to catch up with you!"

Brick whirled around, his eyes blazing red.

"Look, Boomer. I came here to be _alone_, got it?"

Boomer stared at his brother, wide-eyed.

"But, I got you this," he said, offering a quickly melting ice cream cone.

Brick eyed the sweet, as if debating whether or not it would be safe to accept it.

"Aw, it's not poisoned or anything!" Bubbles chirped as she caught up to them, her own ice cream cone in hand.

Brick sighed. Fine. Why not? It was really hot out, anyway. He accepted the ice cream and took a tentative lick. Strawberry. Apparently, Bubbles noticed his look of disgust.

"You don't like strawberry?" she asked.

All of a sudden, a fierce wind picked up. A motley assortment of debris, consisting mainly of leaves, twigs, and the occasional dog, whipped about them. Brick instinctively used his free hand to grip his hat so it wouldn't fly away. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Bubbles and Boomer squinting through the gale, their clothes flapping helplessly. This was no ordinary wind. Before he had time to fly away, though, he felt a cold splash on his cheek. Horrified, he looked at his other hand. The cone was there, but the strawberry ice cream was nowhere to be found.

Great.

And of course, this had to happen just before the burst of wind died down.

"Brick?"

He looked up to see big, pink eyes peering at him curiously.

"Um, you've got ice cream on your head," Blossom said.

Immediately, Brick crushed the graham cracker cone in his left hand until it turned to dust.

"Tell me you didn't have anything to do with that gale just now."

"Oh, that? I was just practicing how to blow wind without inadvertently using my ice powers," she explained. "Why, did you get caught up in it?"

A cold stream of liquid ice cream trickled from his forehead down his nose, ending up at the side of his mouth. He spit the too-sweet strawberry cream on the sidewalk.

"Obviously."

Blossom bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Bubbles and Boomer were having less luck controlling themselves, and Brick turned to regard them.

"Hey, why are your ice cream cones still intact?"

Boomer and Bubbles exchanged a decidedly worried look and hid their cones behind their backs, as if this would help.

"Brick, that ice cream is going to ruin your hat. Maybe you should wash it off in the water fountain?" Blossom asked.

He frowned.

"No. I'll just go home and shower."

"But the water fountain's right here!" Boomer said, pointing vigorously to a nearby silver fountain.

"Those things are disgusting. They're covered in diseases from little kids."

"Oh, I'm sure they're cleaned fairly regularly," Blossom said.

Brick scrutinized his counterpart.

"You're the last person I would expect to defend public drinking fountains."

Blossom shifted her weight and bit her bottom lip. She only did that when she was hiding something. Brick knew this, and in that instant he felt his suspicions were confirmed. The girls were definitely in on this.

"Blossom, you—"

He never finished his sentence. Something hard struck him square in the face, causing him to fly backward. A few stray drops of melted ice cream dripped from his wet head, leaving a trail in his wake.

"I got him!" Buttercup cried, triumphant.

She high-fived Butch. The two of them joined their siblings to run after Brick. He'd landed on a wooden park bench, which was now splintered and broken from the force of his impact. Blossom frowned, reminding herself to report this to the park's security as soon as possible.

"What. The. Fuck," Brick growled from where he lay in a heap of park bench, leaves, and dirt.

Before anyone could think, the football Buttercup had thrown was launched at a blinding speed, colliding with Butch. The green Ruff gagged, clutching his stomach.

"That _hurt_, asshole!" Butch rasped.

"You threw that football at my face _again_. I _hope_ it fucking hurt."

"That was Buttercup, not me!"

This earned Butch a smack on the head from his counterpart and a muffled whisper of something that sounded like 'don't be such a pansy.' Brick glared at Buttercup.

"Someone had better explain what the _hell_ is going on before I get violent. Why is everyone trying to attack me?"

Boomer sulked. Not only was the jig up, but Brick's hat _still _hadn't come off.

"Man, all that effort for nothing!" he lamented. "How can it be so hard to steal one stupid hat?"

Silence ensued as Brick finally understood the situation.

"Are you kidding me? You did all this just to steal my favorite hat?" he said venomously.

"Well, to be fair, no one's ever seen you without it. Not even your own brothers, and they've known you your whole life," Blossom reasoned.

"Blossom, I can't believe you let my idiot brothers get to you. As my counterpart, you should be ashamed."

"Excuse me?" she squawked. "I was the one who tried to talk reason to them! _They_ actually thought you would have worm hair under that hat."

Brick stared at the five super beings like they had each grown antlers. They all looked so anxious, and he realized that they really had let their imaginations run wild this time. It was unbelievably ridiculous.

It started as a muffled grunting noise, making Blossom incline her head in confusion. But the sound slowly bubbled forth, giving way to full-fledged laughter. She took a step back, totally offended. Brick was laughing at her and _pointing_.

"You're all so dumb!" he managed between fits of hysterics. "Look at yourselves, all worked up over this!"

Boomer had only seen Brick laugh like this a handful of times in his life, and most of those times had been when they were kids picking fights with the Powerpuff Girls or playing pranks on Mojo. But this was…unexpected. He crossed his arms defensively, joining Blossom in glaring at the red Ruff.

"I mean really, what kind of outrageous plan is this?" Brick continued.

"But we've never seen you take that stupid hat off!" Butch cried. "For all we know, you're hiding some nasty shit under there."

"Greasy hair," Bubbles whispered, mortified.

"Or maybe it's just permanently stapled to his head. He was wearing it when you guys were created, right?" Buttercup said.

This made Brick calm down and attempt to regain his more serious, emotionless composure. He succeeded, but it was a little less intimidating than usual due to the fact that he was covered in a strange mixture of dirt, splinters, leaves, and ice cream.

"You want to know what's under my hat?"

Everyone leaned forward unconsciously, as if in anticipation.

"Dude, just tell us already," Boomer begged.

Brick smirked. "You could have just asked."

The collective gape was certainly a sight to behold.

"I told you it would have been better to just ask," Blossom hissed at Boomer.

"It needs to be washed now anyway, so I might as well take it off."

Brick reached for his Signature Red Baseball Cap. The whole scene seemed to play out in an overly dramatized slow motion, as if an earth shattering, life-changing secret was about to be revealed. Everyone held their breaths as Brick's fingers griped the visor and pulled the hat up off his head.

"See? No worms."

Everyone stared, speechless. Blossom clenched her fists, totally appalled at this new level of arrogance from her counterpart. Really, there should be a limit to these kinds of things. It seemed that no matter what she did, Brick was always one step ahead of her.

"That's not fair!" Boomer whined.

"Un-fucking-believable," Butch said, still in shock.

Brick reached up to pat the knit, red beany on his head, checking to see if the ice cream had leaked through his hat.

"Like I said, nothing weird."

"That's just another hat!" Blossom said, exasperated.

"You wanted to know what was under my baseball cap, and this is it. Now, I'm going home and showering."

Brick floated into the air, and Blossom angrily noted his smug expression. She clenched her fists tighter. Brick had won. Again.

"I guess we'll never really know what's under there," Boomer sulked.

Blossom rested her forehead in her hands, totally incredulous.

"I can't believe I lost to a silly red hat."

End.

* * *

><p>Favorite part? Anything I could have done better? General excitement? Reviews are love, and I love getting them!<p> 


End file.
